


Things you know about your best friend (ii)

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Series: Things you know about your best friend [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Leonard Mccoy knows about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you know about your best friend (ii)

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr](http://hereallyneedsyou.tumblr.com/post/75377135594/ao3-companion-piece-inspired-by).
> 
> Inspired by [Things you know about your best friend](http://scottinpanties.tumblr.com/post/75209437094/things-you-dont-know-if-he-loves-you-back-you).

Things you know about your best friend:

1\. He’s a genius level repeat offender who saved the world more times you can count and then some. He's brilliant and funny and mad, and best of all, he really, really needs you. He gave your life purpose when you had none.

2\. He gets himself into all sorts of trouble, and your reprimands does nothing. You know why, he needs to expel his excess energy in his own way.

But you’re always there for him.

3\. He’s optimistic and lively, everything you aren’t. When he smiles at you, it’s like you whole world brightens up.

But then again, he smiles at almost everyone.

4\. You hated – still hate space, but for him you’ll do anything. Once, he said to you on the observation deck, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You hummed in agreement, breathless because of the sight before you.

It wasn’t the vast space you were looking at.

5\. He’s a hero, Starfleet’s golden boy to everyone who doesn’t know him personally. But you do, and to you he’s so, so much more.

6\. When he suggested dating to you, you scoffed. Upset that he would kid around with something as important as this. But you don’t let the fact that it hurts so much show, because you know he deserves better than an old divorcee.

7\. You can’t ever leave him. Every time you think you can try, you turn around and fall back into him again. It’s like he’s the sun and you’re hopelessly trapped in his orbit, but grateful for it all the same.

8\. You heart stopped when he died. It was like losing the whole galaxy, the whole universe (because someone else already took the whole damn planet from you). You refused to believe it, and you challenged yourself scientifically and morally just to see that smile again. The two weeks of not sleeping and working yourself to the bone worth it when he opens his eyes.

9\. Once, when you were both drunk, you kissed him. He passed out soon after and it seemed like he forgot it happened. You never spoke about it, but till this day you can't forget the softness of his lips. And the fact that it's the only kiss you're ever going to get to place on his lips.

You still haven’t said anything even after all these years.

 

Things you know don’t know about your best friend:

1\. Whether he loves you.

You think he might.

 

But not in the way you want him to.


End file.
